shoreshinefandomcom-20200213-history
Brian-Lily Relationship
The relationship between Brian Jones' '''and Lily Steve is known as '''Brily' ('Bri'an/Lily) Relationship History Overview There first relationship begin in I Don't Want to Go Out With You Like That as friends with benefits but quickly broke up after that. They go back together in the next episode, It's All Your Fault when Brian used Lyra they became a couple, but Lyra and Brian broke up and he kissed Lily starting their second relationship. They broke up up again in Welcome to the Jungle, on the first day of school when Brian said he had his eyes on another girl which turned out to be Lily, starting their third relationship. Season 1 Brian and Lily met in In the Summertime. While Lily was walking down the hallway she had seen Brian and was distracted by his looks, she ended up walking into Dean and Nate and fell over. Brian did laugh but he helped her up and stood up for her. After asking her name he became captive in her eyes. Later, when they where in class, Brian's friend Hunter was saying something about a concert to go see the scrilt and that he had two exstra tickets and didnt know who to ask. Brian turned to Lily and asked if she would like to go. Lastly, at the end of the chapter, Brian looked at Lily and said, "Looks like we'll spend the summer together afterall." In the next chapter, I Don't Want to Go Out With You Like That, Brian had walked into Lily's hotel room and saw that Lily had cut herself in her hand. Lily was trying to commit suicide because she was tired of Lyra bullying her. So Brian took of his shirt and wrapped it around Lily's arm to stop the bleeding. Lily thanked Brian by kissing him. The two started making out. Later the two of them were in bed, after they had sex, Brian revealed to Lily that he didn't want to be with her like that which caused her to rush out of the room. In It's All Your Fault, Brian and Lily were sitting down on a couch. Brian was looking at Lily's text messages and saw that she was texting her best friend Dean. When Brian asked about who it was she didn't say anything. She was giving him the silent treatment and he knew about it. Later as they were getting ready to get back on the bus and go back, Brian and Lyra started making fun of Lily, but Brian quickly turned on her and kissed Lily, causing Lyra to be pissed off. In the chapter Welcome to the Jungle, Brian and Lily were outside as they were walking into school, holding hands talking about their expectations about high school. Later in first period, Lily asked Brian if he met any cute girls and said if he's met anyone he's allowed to dump her. When Brian said he met a girl, Lily broke up with him. Brian laughed and later revealed that it was Lily the whole time. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: I Don't Want to Go Out With You Like That (102) **Broke Up: I Don't Want to Go Out With You Like That (102) ***Reason: Brian only wanted to be friends with benifets which upseted her. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: It's All Your Fault (103) **Broke Up: Welcome to the Jungle (105) ***Reason: Lily thought Brian wanted to go out with another girl. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Welcome to the Jungle (105) Rival Relationships *Brian-Lyra Conflict Trivia *They are both friends with Jenifer and Hunter who are both dating dating each other. *They both have a conflict with Lyra. *They have been dating for two and a half months as of Welcome to the Jungle. *Everytime they have broken up it was because of Brian. Category:RelationshipsCategory:ConflictCategory:Friendship